Love Hearts
by mosherocks4
Summary: Alec doesn't know what Love Hearts are, so Magnus explains that they're a silly little candy. As silly as they are, Alec still wants to find just the right one for his warlock.


**Second Malec Story! :) I didn't think one would come this soon! But I thought this would be a cute & maybe funny little fic. Silly Little Alec and his non-human creation knowledge. :P I don't know if that made sense, but just read and maybe it will make more sense :)**

**{ I Do not own The Mortal Instruments or Love Hearts }**

* * *

"I'm back!" Alec shouted as he closed the door to his boyfriends' apartment. The young shadow hunter shrugged off his jacket and hung up his quiver in the closet next to the door.

"I'm in here!" A reply came from the direction of the living room. Alec kicked off his shoes and walked deeper into the house, looking for his boyfriend. Magnus was seated on the large hot pink couch when Alec made it to the living room. The warlock looked up from his book that he was reading and gave Alec a smile.

"How was the demon hunting?" The warlock asked, turning his attention back to his book.

"Fine." Alec answered, taking a seat next Magnus. The warlock chuckled.

"Just fine?" Alec nodded a 'yes', turning his attention to the book in his boyfriends' hands. The cover looked familiar. One Izzy may have had at one point, when she was going out with a nerdy pixie boy. The boy's name slipped the shadow hunters mind, not that it mattered_, Izzy only dated him for three days anyways..._

"What's with that look?" Magnus asked, not looking up from his book. Alec sighed and leaned against the taller males shoulder.

"Alexander?" Magnus placed his book down on the table in front of the couch so he could turn his full attention to the young shadow hunter. Alec didn't seem to notice the slight worry that had crept itself into his partner's words and eyes.

"What?" Alec blinked, looking up at the warlock who was staring intently down at him.

"Were you day dreaming of me again Alexander?" Magnus winked his cat-like eyes. Alec blushed and waved the warlock away.

"N-no...I was just thinking about the book you're reading. I think i've seen it before...Something to do with a very large boat, right?" Alec pointed at the book as he raked his brain for name of the boat Izzy had talked about a lot, when she dated the merman a few years ago.

"You mean the Titanic?" Magnus chuckled, leaning back into the couch. Alec's face lit up when Magnus had said the name of the ship.

"Yeah! The girl was a maid or something..." Alec frowned, disappointed that that was all he could remember. The warlock smiled and ruffled the shadow hunter's dark locks, making them messier than they were.

"You're so adorable when you're thinking." Alec blushed. Magnus always said things like that that made him embarrassed, even when it was only the two of them.

The warlock reached towards the table, where a large bowl of candies sat. He pulled out a couple and sat back into the couch, popping one into his mouth. Alec quickly shook off his blush and leaned closer to Magnus.

"What're those?" The curious young adult asked. Magnus opened his hand and a few circle shaped candies sat there. He held out his hand towards Alec who picked up one of the candies and examined it.

"Be Mine?" Alec read the words that were carved into the candy.

"I'll always be yours." Magnus winked at Alec, who stared back confused. Magnus sighed. _Shadow hunters, they don't know what they're missing behind all that demon fighting..._

"It's called a Love Heart. It's a candy with silly love sayings on them." Magnus explained as he turned over all the candies in his hand so their words were showing. Alec stared down at them.

"I don't get it...What's the point of them?"

"There's no point really...They're just a silly human creation. Something sweet to give to the ones you love. Like this." Magnus held out one of the candies to Alec who slowly took it.

"You're Beautiful..." Alec read the candy. He looked back up at the warlock who wore a big smile.

"I...Uh, t-thanks..." Alec flushed when he realized that Magnus was giving him the candy, and that the saying was for him.

"No problem my love." Magnus got up from his seat and headed into the kitchen that was attached to the living room.

"Hungry?" Magnus yelled back to Alec who was still seated on the couch. Alec mumbled a response, not really paying attention to what Magnus had actually said. The shadow hunter was too distracted with the small candy and how much it made him fell giddy when he realized that Magnus had given it to him. Suddenly an idea came to the young shadow hunter and he jumped off the couch, grabbed the bowl of candy and began riffling through its contents.

Alec spent half an hour trying to find just the right candy that he could give back to Magnus. It couldn't be something stupid like the million 'Smile' candies he came across. And 'Be Mine' sounded too much like a sappy Valentine's Day message. Finally, after flipping over each candy and thinking about each of the sayings, Alec found the one.

"Alec dear, Dinner's ready!" Magnus shouted from the kitchen. Alec shot up from his seat and rushed into the kitchen. He stopped right behind Magnus, who when he turned looked surprised that Alec was standing so close.

"What's gotten into you?" He laughed. Alec smiled and held out the candy to his boyfriend. Magnus took it and flipped it over.

"Love you." Magnus read the tiny message. Alec blushed lightly but still wore a bright smile on his lips.

"Alec...I love you too" Magnus bent down and placed a simple kiss on Alec's smiling lips. The shadow hunter laughed and pulled Magnus into a hug. He nuzzled his face into the warlock's tanned neck, causing him to chuckle.

Sometimes silly little candies can make anyone's day.

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know...Sorry. I didn't know what to say after they kissed. :/ But hopefully you liked the rest of it! :)**

**This idea came to me because I was eating Love Hearts (Because they're so yummy!) & I thought it would be cute. I honestly don't think Alec would know what they are :P Just a silly Mundane thing, not really important to shadow hunters. **

**- Kris / mosherocks4 **


End file.
